Harry Potter's twin sister
by BladeProphecy11807
Summary: Isabelle Potter thinks she is just an ordinary girl with some strange living her life in an orphanage, until she is rescued by one mysterious letter that tells her she has been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Join Isabelle as she goes through her years at Hogwarts going through a very twisted, unexpected journey. (I am planning to do 1-7)
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Harry Potter all rights go to the amazing JK Rowling.

Time struck midnight as a man appeared out of nowhere in the darkest corner of Privet drive silently, as he stepped out from the corner onto the street he smiled and looked around, he had no idea how unwelcome he really was on this perfectly 'normal' street. He put his hand into his front robe pocket and pulled out what could have been mistaken for a cigarette lighter.

While this man was tall and thin with bright, blue eyes behind his half moon glasses, you could tell he was old judging by his silver hair and beard, which was long enough to tuck into his belt. This man's name is Albus Dumbledore.

After taking every light from the street lights he put his put-outer back into his pocket and began walking towards a cat sitting stiffly at number four and sat next to it.

"I should have known you'd be here, Professor McGonagall" Dumbledore said turning to face the cat that was no longer there, instead it had been replaced with a strict looking woman sat there with square glasses and a long green robe, she wore her hair in a tight bun under her wizard hat.

"Are the rumours true, Albus? What happened to the poor children?" asked Minerva impatiently as if she had been waiting days for some information on the latest news.

"Yes, the rumours are true, the good and the bad and as for the children, I have to take them to the last place I want to, Harry will be staying here with his Aunt and Uncle at number four, as for Isabelle however she will be taken to St Mary's orphanage, since there is no one left I can take her to, and I can't leave both twins at the Dursley's, it wouldn't be fair on them, like you already said they do already have a son their age" Dumbledore said and Minerva sighed sadly.

"And what about you-know-who, is he finally gone?"

"Well it certainly seems so professor" he said calmly and Minerva looked around

"So... who is bringing the children, Albus?" she asked while Dumbledore was rooting around his pocket

"Hagrid" said Dumbledore but before Minerva could speak again he continued, "Would you care for a sherbet lemon?" he asked and Minerva frowned

"A _what?" _she asked and Dumbledore put one in his mouth and smiled

"It is a muggle sweet I am quite fond of, would you like one"

"No I would not like one thank you" she said looking at him disappointedly, as if she wanted him to take this a little more seriously "Look Albus this is serious, you have trusted _Hagrid_ with something as important as this, I mean I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place but..."

"Dear professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life" said Dumbledore, but before any of them could reply there was a loud motor noise above them, and as if on cue Hagrid landed before the two professors on a large motorbike.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir, Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said then got off the motorbike and handed Harry to Dumbledore and Isabelle to Minerva.

"No problems I trust Hagrid?"

"No sir, young Harry fell asleep jut as we were flying over Bristol, however Isabelle hasn't got any sleep at all" said Hagrid and Dumbledore began walking to the Dursley's front door and set Harry gently on the doorstep with a note

"Good luck, Harry Potter" he murmured then got back to the other two

"Look Albus" said Minerva quietly pointing at a small pin Isabelle was wearing and Albus smiled

"I remember Lily used to wear that all the time, I never saw her without that bird pin" he said and smiled lightly

"Yes, I remember that too" said Minerva also smiling while they heard sniffling behind them

"there, there Hagrid, it is not the end after all, in a few years time Isabelle and Harry will begin Hogwarts, and I can't wait to see how much they have changed" said Dumbledore and Hagrid nodded in agreement,

"Now, we better take Isabelle to St. Mary's" he said, taking out his put outer and switching all the lights back. The three appirated and like with Harry, Dumbledore took Isabelle to the doorstep and put her down gently with a note

"Good luck, Isabelle Potter" he whispered.

The three teachers said their farewells then appirated back to Hogwarts in Minerva's and Dumbledore's case and back to the hut in Hagrid's case while Isabelle lay on the cold, hard ground still wide awake unaware that in a few years time she will have her time at Hogwarts and this is where our story really begins...

N/A: imagine the pin looks like the mockingjay pin (from the hunger games). Sorry the chapter was short I didn't really have any good ideas for this one but anyway thanks for reading please R&R for more!(:


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 10 years since that tragic night that Harry and Isabelle Potter were taken away from their home in Godrics Hollow with only a scar on their foreheads and their parents left lying lifeless on the floor after the most feared wizard, Voldemort came to murder them though he was unsuccessful killing the two children, that is why they are famous. Of course they do not know they are famous yet and aren't even aware of each other after Hagrid came and took them to Dumbledore who had no choice but to separate them for their own good at the age of one.

Since that tragic night that Lily and James Potter were murdered. Some people may say Isabelle Lillian Potter had it worse than Harry Potter, when she turned six years old the orphanage sent her to another orphanage and over the next few years she went to many different orphanages and to this day she is still trapped away from knowing what it is like to have friends or to find love, all because of her strange abilities. No one understood how she could make things blow up when she was mad or how she could make things float and fly around without her touching them, she could even communicate with snakes.

Beep, Beep, Beep

The small alarm next to Isabelle's bed cried out and she slowly got up,

"Great, another day living in this hell" she muttered then walked over to her small wardrobe and threw on the first things she could find. She then walked over to her mirror which sat on her desk and put her hair into it's usual side braid, she then opened up a draw from under her desk and pinned it to her top. She never knew how this golden pin came into her possession, but she loved it and there hasn't been a day where she hasn't worn it.

Just then an owl swooped down from the sky and landed on the small window ledge with a small envelope attached to its leg, "Hello" Isabelle said rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things then she walked over carefully, hoping not to scare it.

"What's this?" Isabelle asked the owl as she noticed the envelope and untied it from the owls leg, once the letter came off the owl hooted happily then took off back into the air. Isabelle looked at the address, it read;

_To Miss Isabelle L. Potter_

_Prescott lane _

_The orphanage _

_London_

Okay that is a little creepy... Isabelle thought but tore open the envelope anyway and two pieces of parchment fell out she picked up the first one that read;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Miss Argent,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September the 1__st__; we await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_(Deputy head mistress)_

That's where the letter ended and Isabelle couldn't believe it, according to this letter she was a witch! She picked up the second letter and a much tinier piece of parchment fell out it said in loopy writing.

Isabelle, I am very aware of your situation and have arranged our games keeper, Hagrid to come and collect you 30 minutes after you have read this letter to take you into Diagon Alley to collect your equipment for the year.

- Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Isabelle quickly began getting ready, packing a few thing into a small bag that she may need because in half an hour Hagrid, whoever he was, is going to take her to Diagon Alley, wherever that was, and even though this all seemed so unreal Isabelle couldn't help but have a little hope that it was true...

Half an hour flew by and Isabelle's heart sank, she was about to unpack her small bag when she heard a pop outside the door then someone knocked.

Isabelle jumped a little in shock but walked over to the door and opened it and stood in front of her giant man that was smiling brightly down on her.

"Isabelle Potter" he breathed although Isabelle raised an eyebrow a little confused.

"Um, Yep that's me..." she replied,

"So, are you ready to go?" asked Hagrid

"Yes, but what about the owners, do they know? What if they come in and I'm not here, I mean they won't be worried but it would look bad to the inspectors if they've lost a child..." Isabelle began rambling but Hagrid interrupted her

"It's okay Isabelle, Dumbledore has sent them a message" reassured Hagrid and Isabelle smiled.

"Okay then, I'm ready"

Isabelle had never been to London before, although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, though he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary ways. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the underground and complained that the seats were too small and the trains went too slow.

"I don't know how muggles manage without magic" Hagrid grunted to himself as they climbed a broken-down escalator which led up to a bustling road lined with shops.

"This is it Isabelle, The leaky cauldron. It's a famous place" It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Isabelle wouldn't have noticed it was even there. The people hurrying passing by didn't seem to acknowledge it and Isabelle began to think that it was only her and Hagrid that could see it, but before she could mention this, Hagrid had steered her inside.

For a famous place, it was very small, dark and shabby. Though there were quite a few people sitting in small groups around tables chattering away with drinks in their hands.

"Hagrid!" called the bar tender and Isabelle looked over towards the small, bald man behind the counter. "Usual I presume?"

"Not today thanks, Tom. I'm on an official Hogwarts business" said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Isabelle's shoulder. "Helping young Isabelle here buy her school supplies"

"Bless my soul, It's Isabelle Potter!" said the barman, his eyes going wide in realisation and people in the pub suddenly fell silent and all eyes landed on her.

Isabelle found her cheeks heating up and she looked down at her feet, she didn't really like being centre of attention.

_How do they know who I am?_ Isabelle thought, very thankful when Hagrid finally showed her to the way out at the back door that lead them to a dead end.

"Hagrid?" Isabelle asked as Hagrid brought out a large pink umbrella from his pocket.

"How does everyone know my name? It's as if I'm famous or something" she said and Hagrid chuckled lightly.

"That's because you are famous"

Isabelle went quiet. "You can't be serious"

"Yes I am Isabelle, the proof is back there. Everyone knows your name. This all goes back eleven years ago" Hagrid explained and Isabelle looked at him.

"What happened? Has it got something to do with me not having any parents?"

Hagrid sighed. "I'm afraid I'm not sure I'm the one to tell you that, Isabelle"

The brick wall began to open up and Isabelle completely forgot what they had just been saying as she caught sight of Diagon Alley for the first time.

"Welcome Isabelle, to Diagon Alley" said Hagrid, beaming at the look of awe on her face.

They passed large shops with large displays of their items in the windows there were pets of all kinds, Owls, cats, toads and bats there were stationary shops full of parchment, quills and different coloured inks, there were old book shops. But the one that caught Isabelle's interest the most was a 'Quality Quiddich supplies' where a large broomstick was on display and young children and some adults stood around it.

"Wow! The new nimbus 2000, It's the fastest model yet!" Isabelle heard one boy telling his friend.

"Isabelle this way! We need to get your money" Hagrid chuckled and Isabelle ran to join him.

"My apologies, this is all just so overwhelming" Isabelle said looking around and Hagrid grinned

"It's okay. I don't blame you, the first time to Diagon alley is always the most exciting" he said and Isabelle grinned back as they came to the large building at the end of the street.

Isabelle walked in through the large silver doors and came into a large marble room, about a hundred goblins were sitting on large stools behind large desks, scribbling notes on large piles of parchment after weighing coins on brass scales.

Hagrid lead Isabelle to a free goblin then cleared his throat.

"Miss Isabelle Potter wishes to make a withdrawal"

The goblin looked up and glared at Isabelle, then turned to Hagrid

"And does Miss Isabelle Potter have her key?"

"Yes, I have it here somewhere" Said Hagrid, rooting through his pockets. "Ah, here we are" he handed the goblin the key and he nodded.

"Very well" he turned around. "Griphook!" he called and another goblin approached.

"Griphook will escort you to vault 77, good day"

The two had been in Diagon Alley for over three hours now and Isabelle was beginning to get a bit fed up, she had never enjoyed shopping.

"So what else do I need to buy?" Isabelle asked trying her best to sound enthusiastic.

"Hmm..." Hagrid pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Oh, all we need to get you now is a wand, wow doesn't time fly when you are having fun?" he said and Isabelle nodded

"Yeah" she said a little sarcastically.

"Well, Ollivander's is just over the road. Why don't you run along there and wait? I won't be long just one more thing to do" he said and Isabelle nodded.

"Okay, see you in a bit Hagrid" she said and ran over to the small old shop in the corner on the other side of the road.

The shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letter over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere as Isabelle walked in, it was a tiny place, empty except for a spindly chair in the corner of the room.

"Isabelle Potter"

Isabelle jumped as a man came to the desk out of nowhere and gestured her forward.

"Um, hello..." she said and he smiled at her.

"Only yesterday does it feel like when your parents were buying their first wands" he said looking through the large shelves of wands in thin boxes.

"Ah, try this Miss Potter. Ten and a half inches, Ash wood and unicorn core" Isabelle took the wand and gave it a wave, but the books on his desk flew off in different directions,

"No definitely not!" Isabelle sighed. She could tell this was going to take a long time.

"Here we are" Ollivander said, still fascinated and enthusiastic as he passed her another wand.

"Twelve and a half inches, English oak, Phoenix feather core" Isabelle took the wand and gave it a wave, expecting another vase to break but instead she felt a warm sensation run though her and her wand lit up gold for a split second then went back to normal. Isabelle smiled but it made Ollivander shudder.

"Curious, very curious indeed"

"My apologies sir, but what is curious?"

"I know every wand I ever sold Miss Potter, and it's curious that this wand chooses you" Ollivander said

"Why?" Isabelle asked

"It's curious that the phoenix feather in this wand came from the bird that only had three feathers taken out for wands, it's curious that this wand chose you when one of its brothers gave you that scar" Ollivander said and pointed to her forehead

"And who owned that wand?" Isabelle asked

"We do not speak his name, it is a curse therefore I cannot say, however I do know that I can expect great things from you miss Potter, he who must not be names did great things- terrible! But great"

Isabelle paid for her wand and waited outside patiently for Hagrid, and when he finally did come back he was holding a large cage with a beautiful tawny brown owl inside.

"Happy _late _birthday, Isabelle" Hagrid said and passed it to her, Isabelle smiled, her birthday was yesterday, of course though no one in the orphanage cared.

"thank you" she said as she took the cage. "what is his name?"

"That's up to you" Hagrid grinned proudly, he was glad he got an owl she liked the look of.

"Hmm... Strix" she said and Hagrid nodded,

"Good name, it fits him well"

And with that Hagrid took Isabelle back to the orphanage.


End file.
